An Unusual Trip To Space
by ObsessWithElijah
Summary: An adventure of human Katherine and Elijah Mikealsons, one of the original vampires in a space-capsule travelling into space with a psychopath scientist-witch who wants to do experiments on supernatural creatures and his power outside the Earth while searching for a sign of lives outside the world or a new place for human to move to once Earth is too damaged to repair.
1. Chapter 1

An Unusual Trip To Space

Chapter 1

After Elena forced Katherine to take the cure for vampirism (which turned her from a vampire into a weak human), her life went upside down. Even with more vulnerable body and life, Katherine is still Katherine; she is willing do everything, anything within her power, in order to survive. She has been moving from place to place, hopping from one motel to another. This time, she has landed in New Orleans.

After ordering a drink Katherine picked the darkest corner of the bar to sit and enjoyed her drinking quietly letting her mind wondering around with choices of jobs she could do and should do in this town. "Tough Day?" Asked a charming and attractive guy who decided to take a seat beside her. She nodded her head in reply.

"I've never seen you here before. Are you just in town? Are you on your own? Are you just a tourist or are you planning to stay here? Here, let me buy you a drink. Consider it as a 'Welcome to the Town' gift from a hometown guy who wants to be friend with you." He asked her non-stop with those annoying questions before calling a bartender to order a drink for her and paid for it.

A part of her paranoid brain said this guy is weird. Would a normal guy spending his money to an unknown lady he has just met after asking her non-stop questions and didn't bother to wait for the answer. She thought to herself but didn't bother to answer since he didn't seem to want to know.

Despite the facts that every enemies of hers wanted to slit her throat, her paranoid reduced when she caught him sneaked a look at her sexy boobs a few time. This type of men has always been my targets or in a more honest sense 'victims' when I was still a vampire; she thought to herself. Even without fangs and compulsion skills, I, Katherine Pieces the survivor and the manipulator can handle him.

She pretended to adjust her bras so she could show off more boobs to him. The guy opened his mouth and started throwing some jokes around to cover his pervert behavior while she noticed that everyone there seemed to know him very well or rather he is quite famous.

While he was talking about something silly and funny which mostly focus on his clumsiness when he was a little kid, she pretended to be a little drunk and touched the guy's left arm with the silver bracelet on her right hand and the vervained one on her left to test his 'supernatural creatures' status whether he is a vampire or a werewolf.

The tests result came out negative which means he is not a vampire or a werewolf so she lets her guard down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With no place to stay and in a running-out-of-money state, once the guy offered her to spend the night in his place. She eagerly accepted his invitation. Plus, the boy (guard) was rather hot, she thought.

"How very rude of me! I'm Mish Wednesday. What's your name, pretty girl?"

"Katherine. Katherine Pieces. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rocket Launched.

Five people or rather three creatures and two humans were sleeping in their own personal spacecraft bed. There were Elijah, Klaus, Kol Mikealsons, Mish Wednesday, and Katherine Pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

An Unusual Trip To Space

Chapter 2

 _A/N: Sorry about the very late update. I had final exam and followed by some difficulty emotionally time. Anyway, I'm not going to hold you back with my drama. Please enjoy the show._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" An annoying song blasted from the stereo in order to wake everyone up. "Welcome to my spaceship, mates. Now you all are officially my crews. Welcome abroad." Katherine, who woke up because of the noise, opened her eyes grumpily. She tried to get up and bumped her head to a hard curvy substance. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim light from outside that translucent substance, she noticed that she had been sleeping in a box with curvy lid that reminded her of a corpse storage in an autopsy room. She preferred to call it a box instead of a coffin or a corpse storage because those words sound like death and she didn't want to die, yet.

She started to knock on all the walls around her including the curvy one. Misha must have heard that because a moment later her bed moved away from the wall revealing her whole body lying on the bed with a belt that she has just noticed tiding around her waist to prevent her from escaped. She tried to unbuckle it, but failed. Many questions raised in her mind, but before she had a chance to ask, Misha gave her an aluminum foil-covered cup with a straw to her. "Drink. And don't tear the cover out." He ordered. She shot him a questioning glare and made no move to take the cup to drink it. "Don't be afraid. It's just a cup of hot chocolate. Trust me, if you make you feel better."

Katherine grabbed the cup and took a sip from a straw. He didn't lie. She thought. It was really just a normal chocolate so she consumed all of it and returned the empty cup to him. She also tried to ask him where she is, how did she get here and why did he took her here. "You'll know soon enough, Sweetheart. I'll be back later. Please hold all your questions, for now, and wait to ask me after I wake everybody up and explain everything. Right now, I want you to stretch out and relax." Misha said after he took the cup from her and press a red button on the side of the bed near her right hand; then the belt unbuckled itself causing her body to float uncontrollably in a spaceship with zero gravity. Then he floated away leaving her to float uncontrollably in the air. During this time, she tried to control her movement by swinging her arms and legs. No matter how much force she added to the organs, her body didn't move like she wanted. While she was doing so, her leg accidentally kicked the nearest wall she could reach sending her to fly away from that wall to the opposite side wall hitting her head there. After that hit, her body floated to the other direction. The situation repeated itself making her bumping from one place to another along the hallway.

Time passed for a while, but feel like forever to Katherine, Misha showed up again with a blood bag ready to wake up one of his other prisoners.

Eenie Meenie Miney Mo, the next one to awake name is...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A/N: Find out next chapter who is going to wake up. One thing we know is whoever the lucky one is, he is a vampire. Hint Misha brought a blood bag with him._


End file.
